


Second Chance

by Ghostaloo



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Weirdmageddon, Angry Dipper Pines, Anxiety Attacks, Betrayal, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Cartoon Physics, Cinnamon Roll Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Creepy Sammy Lawrence, Demon Deals, Demon Dipper Pines, Demon Powers, Demons, Descent into Madness, Does It Count As Time Travel?, Eventual Human!Bendy, Father-Son Relationship, Fem!Axolotl, Future Character Death, Gen, Ink, Ink Monster Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Mabel Pines Will Be In Later Chapters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), POV Dipper Pines, POV First Person, Poor Dipper, Post-Weirdmageddon, Pre-Weirdmageddon, Rebirth, References to Depression, Reincarnation, Sad Dipper Pines, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Story Becomes Darker Later, Swearing, Teenage Mabel Pines, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Tired Henry Stein, Tragedy, Trust Issues, lots of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostaloo/pseuds/Ghostaloo
Summary: Mason "Dipper" Pines was killed by Bill Cipher during Weirdmageddon, his body burned right before his twin sister's eyes. But that wasn't the end for him. He was given a second chance at life by Joey Drew as a living cartoon ink demon named Bendy. Get ready Dipper, your new life is about to begin...Also on FanFiction.net!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Important AN- Please Read First!: Okay, uh, this is a rather weird idea I've been bouncing around in my head for a while (fulled by insomnia, boredom, and a hell of a lot of Mountain Dew). Its kind of a alternate ending to Gravity Falls crossover-ed with a (mostly) complete AU of Bendy And The Ink Machine. Oh, and a warning beforehand. I only know what happens in BATIM up to the end of Part 2. So yeah, I'm sorry if there is details that I don't add to the story that is found in the game later. Not that it really matters though because like I said before, this is an AU. Also, this story will very likely contain Human!Bendy later so if you don't like that then turn back now.

 

I was staring into the eye of  _the devil._

Before this fateful summer, I always pictured the devil as the classic, red, horned beast commonly depicted in christen art.

But I knew better now.

The devil didn't look like that. He was actually a yellow, one eyed, fancy dressed triangle by the name of Bill Cipher. The dream demon that has been terrorizing me and my family all summer.

A few weeks ago I learned that the Author of Journals, three books depicting some of the supernatural things found in Gravity Falls, was actually my great uncle Stanford. His twin Stanley, the conman me and my own twin have been staying with this whole summer, has spent 30 year pretending to be his brother in hopes of someday bringing Ford back to this dimension after Ford fell through a portal of his own design.

Stan succeeded in bringing Ford back.

Ford told me of Bill's plan. It was to start what was know as 'Weirdmageddon' and completely take over our reality.

Bill got his sick wish.

Fortunately, there's 'Weirdness Barrier' around the town of Gravity Falls that is currently keeping Weirdmageddon from going global. The only way for the Barrier to be broken was by using some kind of math equation, and Ford was the only one who knows it.

And Bill WANTED it . Now me and my twin sister Mabel are at the dream demon's mercy.

The massive dream demon held us in his hand close to his 'face'.

"Alright, Ford. Time's up. I've got the kids. I think I'm gonna kill one of 'em now just for the heck of it! "

My eyes widened in absolute terror as I saw our zodiacs flash through Cipher's eye.

"EENIE..MEENIE...MINEE..." my heartbeat seemed to stop when it ends at my pine tree symbol  **"...YOU!"**

"Wait!" Ford yelled desperately.

"Too late Fordsie!" Bill laughed manically. "You should have made your choice sooner! Now say goodbye!"

There was a bright blue light. All I could hear was Mabel screaming my name as my world became nothing but torturous  _agony._

Then the sweet release of  **Darkness...**


	2. The Rebirth Of A Pine Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smol Dipper/Bendy ahead- Prepare for cuteness! Also I forgot to mention last chapter, there will be future slightly creepy and obsessive Bendy worshiping by Sammy because I feel that it just wouldn't be BATIM (even if its an alternate version) without it. That and I think Dipper's reaction to being worshiped like a god would be VERY funny.

_Darkness, nothing but darkness._

_What happened...?_

_Memories begun coming back to me._

_Oh... Oh God... oh God oh God oh God OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! I AM DEAD! BILL KILLED ME! I'M DEAD! OH GOD, WHAT DO I DO?! OH GOD OH GOD!_

_'...Child...'_

_My panicking came to a sudden halt at the sound of a soft female(?) voice._

_"Who's there?"_

_Something that felt like a hand (but much larger and animal like) gently grabbed my hand. They gave it a soft reassuring squeeze. I still did not understand what was happening, but yet just being with this presence made me feel much calmer then I was before._

_'...You must return child..." the being whispered '...It is not your time...'_

_I had a flashback of my death, making a little bit of my fear from before return. I pushed it back down and instead replaced it with curiosity._

_"But how? I'm pretty sure that Bill completely burned my body-" Realization suddenly struck me hard. "Oh my God... Mabel... She... She had to watch Bill burn me alive..."_

_'...Do not worry young one..." the voice chuckled sadly '...Its time for you to return...'_

_A pentagram flashed before me and I begun feeling a strange tugging sensation._

_'...Listen little sapling and heed my warning. The True End is coming and soon the fate of all life will rest solely in you're hands. Please child, I beg you. When the time comes...-"_

_The world was suddenly engulfed in a bright flash of light._

_'-...make the right choice...'_

* * *

Have you ever had feeling of what could only be described as falling through a black hole, having your entire being torn to shreds, then only to have it put back together again? Unfortunately, I do now. It freaking HURTS.

I'm honestly to sure how long I was in pain, but when it finally begun to fade the first thing I realized was that I was BREATHING.

After that my other senses begun coming into focus. I was laying on something cold, yet at the same time kind of warm.

I also felt kind of wet.

Suddenly something large and warm was set on my body. I forced my eyes open and was greeted with the sight of a massive, blurry, human shape. Whoever it was had what I guessed was their hand on me.

The large person leaned in close to my face and details came into focus. It was a olive skinned man with slightly graying blond hair and widened tearful brown eyes.

"It... It worked..." He whispered as a big grin begun spreading across his face "...He is real... He is REAL!" he begun laughing.

_...Real? I don't understand, what is the big deal about me being real? Well, other then the fact I just came back from being dead._

The large man snapped my out of my thoughts when he put his other hand on me and gently lifted me up. He brought me close to his chest and held me like a baby. He looked down at me with warm loving eyes.

"Hey there Bendy, my name is Joey Drew and I am your creator!" The man know known as Joey greeted joyfully.

_What? Creator?_

Against everything telling me not to, I looked for the corner of my eyes down at where I was before. To my absolute horror and terror I saw a ink covered piece of paper on the floor, but that wasn't what terrified me. No, what terrified me was that the paper was in the center of a freaking upside down PENTAGRAM!

The clues begun to fall into place. The pentagram, Joey calling himself my creator, it started to create a horrific picture.

_Joey must have used demonic magic to create the body I now reside in, and at some point I was pulled from the afterlife and placed into said body. I was brought back to life by black magic. Oh God I feel sick to my stomach._

All of the sudden a tired feeling begun to wash over me and I found myself yawning. My eyes started to close on their own accord.

"You must be quite tired." Joey chuckled softly "That is understandable, you WERE literally just created after all. How about we find you somewhere to sleep, huh?"

The blond man turned around and begun walking towards the exit.

_No I... I don't want... I... can't trust..._

_..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but most if not all the chapters in Arc 1 are likely going to be short though because its mainly about Dipper settling into his new life as Bendy. That and I don't want to ruin a chapter by putting to much in it at once when its unneeded. So to make up for shortness I will probably post two chapters in the same day! :D


	3. Getting Used To A New Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper angst ahead! :P

Warm.

Everything is warm.

I curled up closer in on myself as I felt myself slowly becoming aware of my surroundings. Based on my senses, I appeared to be laying in a bed of some kind and covered by a rather soft blanket. I was also cuddling what I guessed was a stuffed snake of some kind.

I layed there for a bit, relishing in the warmth until I realized that my body felt strange. I guess that I was to out of it before to notice that my body felt off. It didn't feel like my old one. It kind of annoyed me that I didn't understand why. I hate not knowing things.

My eyes shot open and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt what I thought was a stuffed snake flick against my face. To my shock it was actually a freaking TAIL.

I stared at the alien appendage trying to process what I was seeing. the tail was thin and black in color with a triangle shaped spade at the end.

_Is... Is it a part of a me?_

I focused on the tail and tried to move it, which it did. It responded to my commands like ones arm or leg would. After a bit of testing I found that it didn't bend like it had bones. It bent like it was a living spaghetti noodle. It didn't matter how I commanded it to move, it followed them to a tee.

_This is not right, this is SO not right! What the hell did this Joey Drew person do? What kind of demonic magic was he messing with? What... What did Joey turn me into?_

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of a door opening. I let got of my tail  _that will take some time getting used to_  and pushed myself up. My eyes landed on the MASSIVE door on the other side of the room, which appeared to be an office of some kind.

A blond man was standing in the doorway looking at me with a smile.

It was Joey Drew.

"Hey Bendy," Joey greeted as he walked over to me "I see your finally awake."

I stared at the much larger man with storm of mixed emotions. I wasn't sure how to feel but fear and distrust was the most prominent so I focused of those.

My body begun to tremble and I was dimly aware that my body was starting to feel wet again.

I wanted to run away from Joey but the problem was that I seemed to be much MUCH smaller (and weaker I was guessing) then I used to be. So yeah, I couldn't get away. He would easily catch me.

So what did I do instead? I curled into a ball under my blanket with my eyes squeezed shut, as if to block out the horrific reality that I was brought back to life with black magic by the man in front of me. My small body was shaking in fear and I let the mysterious liquid that my body was producing run across my form. I was barely aware of the sound of Joey shouting in alarm. I felt Joey scoop me into his arms and start to rock me like a baby.

"Hey hey, its okay Bendy, its okay. Shush shush..." The blond man whispered in a rather, as much as I hate to admit it, comforting voice. The liquid running across my body was beginning to slow as I felt myself calming down.

I opened my eyes once again and gazed up at the man holding me. Joey's worried frown disappeared when he saw me looking at him.

Now that I let that wave of fear have a chance to wash over me I found that my natural curiosity was beginning to return, although I was still rather distrustful of my supposed creator.

"You doing better now?" He asked.

I opened my mouth and tried to say 'yes' but all that came out was a high pitch chirp like sound, much to my annoyance. Drew laughed at the sound I made which only furthered my annoyance.

"Looks like I'm going to have to teach you to speak, huh?" The tall blond chuckled. In response I glared at him slightly.

_I do NOT need to be taught like some small child! I'm almost 13 for Pete sake! Well, I WAS going to be 13..._

I felt sadness beginning to be grow inside me as my thoughts turned towards Mabel.

_I'm sorry Mabel. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to grow up with you..._

I was pulled out of my rising depression when I heard the snapping of fingers and Joey calling my new name. I turned my attention away from my sad thoughts and to the worried looking man holding me.

"You okay there Bendy? For a moment there you looked like you just saw your world come crashing down around you."

I blinked.

_Was he actually worried about me? Well it would kind of make sense if he was, I mean he IS technically my father I guess. He just didn't create my new body the way ones SUPPOSED to. He instead used demonic black magic to create it. I just wish I could get a good look at what my new 'Bendy' body looks like._

Seeing that Joey was still waiting for an answer I said 'I'm okay' which, of coarse, came out as a couple chirps.

"I'm guessing that by the sound of your chirps you said that you are okay, right?" I nodded at his question, which seemed to make him happy.

Joey then set me on the ground and I wobbled a bit as I tried to stand on my back legs. Unfortunately gravity won its battle over me. I managed to stop myself from falling on my face by sitting down with my folded under my body while planting my hands on the ground in front of me. Basically I was sitting kind of like a cat would.

I tilted my head up and looked at the rather confused looking Joey. He mumbled something under his breath before bending down closer to my height.

"Looks like I'm going to have to teach you to walk on your back legs too," the blond said to me well rubbing my head affectionately. Strangely I found myself making a slight purring sound.

Joey cocked an eyebrow in confusion and asked, "Are you purring?"

I felt myself blushing in embarrassment.

My 'father' was silent for a moment before he started chuckling.

"I never expected a demon, even you kind that you are, to actually be able to PURR! Hehe, its kind of cute!" It felt like my heart stopped when I heard Drew call me a demon.

There was a knock on the door which made Joey quickly stand up and rush over to it. He cracked open the door and peaked out asking a shaky "Yes?"

I tuned out whatever my 'creator' and the person on the other side of the door were talking about and instead focused on the storm going on inside my head.

_I'm a d-demon?! THAT'S what I was reborn as?! Oh dear lord, please tell me its not true! Please tell me that this is some kind of sick joke! What am- Wait, am I leaking that liquid again?_

I begun noticing that about bit of my eyesight was covered by black. I blinked my eyes and reached up and wiped the liquid away from my eyes. I then brought my hand in front of my face to look at the liquid.

The liquid was pure black, the same color as my tail- and also my freaking HAND.

_Is ALL of my body black?... And am I MELTING?!_

I stared at the liquid as it slowly ran down my hand and dripped onto the floor. It looked, and acted, like it was...

"Ink."

My head snapped upward and I found Joey a few feet away looking, down at me with a small smile.

"I see the confusion on your face." He chuckled "You are a living cartoon ink demon, Bendy. Your body is made out of ink."

I stared at my demonic body's creator with a look devoted of any emotion, but inside I was actually screaming in anger and despair. I couldn't help but question what the hell I did in my past life to deserve all... THIS!  _Is... Is it because I let myself get killed and left Mabel to live the rest of her life twinless? Was it because I wasn't a good brother?! Please! Please, someone tell me WHAT_ _ **FUCK**_ _I DID WRONG!_

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Joey rubbing my head. I blinked my eyes as I saw that at some point the large blond closed the distance between us and bent down to my level.

"Hey, my little devil darling."  _No. Just no. Do NOT call me darling, PLEASE! I am not going to stoop to Gideon's level and become known as 'darling'!_

Joey continued, completely oblivious to my disgusted inner protesting, "I need to leave for a bit, I need to take care of a few things around the studio. But don't worry, I'll be back! I left a few toys around my office for you to play with if you get bored."

He stood up and walked over to the door. He put a hand on the doorknob and opened the door before pausing for a moment and glancing back at me with a fatherly smile.

"Be good, okay?" And with a single wink, he walked through the door and closed it behind him, leaving me on my own.

_...What do I do now?_


	4. Exploring The Office Desk

_What do I do now?_ I wondered as I looked around Joey Drew's office with a look of slight confusion. As I looked around my eyes landed on where I was sleeping earlier.

I raised an eyebrow.

_Jeez, I MUST be small if I was sleeping in a freaking SHOE BOX without any trouble whatsoever! Well, at least Joey made it comfortable by stuffing some blankets for bedding in it._

I looked around a bit more. At some point I noticed a few box's that could be used as a makeshift staircase to get get on top of Joey's desk.

I felt my first smile in this life spread across my face.  _If I can climb onto the desk I could get a good view of the room!_

I tried to once again stand up on my back legs so I could walk over to the box's. Unsurprisingly I failed so I gave up and instead walked on all fours.

I put my hands on the first box and pushed myself up onto it with only slight difficulty. I slowly made my way up the box's until I finally found myself at the top. As I surveyed my new point of view on the world, I couldn't help but grin in triumph at my small accomplishment.

_HA! Take THAT height restrictions!_

Joey's desk was cluttered with a bunch of random things. The mess it was in actually kind of reminded me of my old school desk.

I walked around the surface a bit, gazing at the objects thrown randomly around it. During my exploration I came across something strange though. I sat down in front of it and eyed it with a confused frown.

It was about my size, maybe a bit smaller. It was almost completely black except for its face, gloves, and bowtie which were white. It seemed to also be wearing black boots. It had two pointy ear like things on top of its head, which I was guessing were actually horns. On its face it seemed to completely lack a nose but it made up for it with its large, old cartoon style eyes and wide toothy grin.

I squinted at the strange thing and reached out and poked it curiously. It felt soft so it must be a plushy of some kind.

 _But of what? Wait! If this is a plushy then it must have a tag somewhere, right? The tag will tell me who, or what, this things is!_  I grabbed the plushy and started looking for the tag. After a moment of looking I manged to find the tag. It was on one of the things HORNS.

 _God I feel stupid._ I sighed and grabbed the tag and read the name on it.

 _Bendy The Dancing Demon?_  I raised an eyebrow  _Isn't Bendy that name that Joey keeps calling me? What Drew said before though, calling me a 'living cartoon ink demon'..._

Suddenly it was like a spark was lit inside my head and my eyes widened in realization.

_Wait a minute, is this doll what I'm supposed to be now? Was I reborn in an attempt to bring a cartoon character named 'Bendy' to life?_

I pondered the doll's lack of a tail for a second.

 _This cartoon version of... me (God that is weird) doesn't have a tail but I do. Could the addition of a tail be caused by reality's influence on my physical structure?_  I then looked at what the doll was wearing  _On a side note, it also appears that I don't naturally come with Cartoon Bendy's wardrobe._

I then stared at Doll Bendy's gloves and boots with disgust.

 _I swear, if Joey try's to put those damn boots and gloves on me then we will find out ho_ _ **w just much bodily harm a demon of my size can actually do.**_ _But I AM willing to put on that bowtie though._  I turned away from the doll with a slight smirk  _Bowties are cool after all._

I wandered around the desk some more. After more exploration that led me looking down the back of the desk, I found that one of the drawers were open.

_Hmm, what is in there?_

My curiosity peaked, I hopped down and into the drawer. I landed with a small grunt and then looked around. There was a bag of LifeSavers in the corner and few office supplies. What really drew my attention though was the small hand mirror underneath me. I couldn't help but wonder in the back of my mind as to why Joey Drew had a mirror stuffed in his desk.

Ignoring the strangeness of the mirror, I instead looked at my reflection with curiosity. I found that I DID in fact look like the Bendy Doll, in a sense at least. I looked like the plushy but without its added wardrobe. That and my body shape reminded me of a kitten. A DEMONIC kitten but a kitten no less.

All of a sudden a yawn racked my body.

 _I'm tired? Again? How can I be tired again? I literally woke up only an hour ago!_ I yawned again and my eyes started to feel very heavy _Is this what its like to be a baby? God It sucks._ I weakly tried to climb out of the drawer but I only manged to get about halfway out before drowsiness won its battle over me.

And that exactly how Joey Drew later found me, hanging halfway out of his desk drawer completely knocked out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a reference of what Dipendy *Snort* kind of looks like then check out the Ask Sillyvision version of Bendy on Tumbler. I kind of based Dipdop's new Bendy body on that little cutie~


	5. Bottled Ink And A Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! I now know what happens in BATIM up to the halfway point in part 3! On a side note, your probably wondering if Boris Wolf And Alice Angel are going to appear in SC, right? Well yes! I already have an idea on how Boris is going to be added but I can't really figure out Alice should be... any ideas?

"Come on Bendy, cooperate with me, please!"

Joey was currently frowning down me as he held me in his lap, trying to feed me with a baby bottle filled with ink. I scowled at the bottle being held in front of me with disgust.

I let out a small growl as the blond tried to once again stick the stupid thing in my mouth.

"Don't you growl at me young demon!" Joey scolded "You need to eat! Why aren't you cooperating?"

_Fine, you want to know why I an't cooperating? I'll tell you! First of all, if I'm supposedly a demon then why do I need to eat? Second, do you seriously expect me to drink INK?_

Joey sighed, "Okay Bendy, if your going to be stubborn then I'm going to have to do things another way. I really didn't want to teach you about this until you were older but you've forced my hand." He took a deep breath "Lets make a Deal."

My breathing hitched with a mix of shock and terror as my eyes widened to an almost impossible degree. Memories of my past life flashed before my eyes and I could almost hear Bill's mocking laughter ring in my ears.

 _D-Deal?_  I let out a small squeak  _I can make DEALS?!_

I was knocked out of my upcoming panic attack by Joey when he grabbed me and pulled me off his lap. The blond man set me on his desk in front of him. After putting the bottle to the side, Drew leaned onto his elbows and gazed at me with his fingers intertwined.

"You're probably pretty confused, huh? Don't worry, I will explain to you what I know about Demonic Deals. Luckily for you I know quite a bit about them." He chuckled like that was NORMAL.

And so Joey cleared his throat and begun his explanation.

"Okay my little devil darling, listen up! At some point in every demons life they will be summoned and offered a Deal. Making a deal is something every demon can do. Most often then not its by a human but it is not limited to just us. You could also be offered a Deal by one of the supernatural beings that lay hidden from humans for the most part, and that includes other demons. There is a couple rules for a demon when it comes to being summoned and making a Deal."

Joey leaned in close with a deathly serious look on his face.

"The First and most important rule is to never, NEVER give your soul name. Your soul name is basically your true name, not the one you are given at birth but the name of your soul. Almost every living being is unaware of their soul name. Honestly the only being that is truly aware of their soul name is a demon, which usually becomes first aware of it around the third month of its creation. If someone discovers your soul name then they will have complete control over you, even without the contract of a Deal."

After a moment of staring into my eyes, Joey leaned back but he still looked rather serious.

"Moving on. The second rule for a demon, and even the summoner themself, is to be VERY specific about your side of the Deal. The Deal could be used against you if you aren't specific."

Joey's warm smile finally returned and he ended his lecture with, "Alright, that concludes my lesson about Deals! Did you understand what I just told you?"

I stared for a second before quickly nodding. I still do not like the fact I can make Deals but it helped that I now knew more about them.

"Okay Bendy, lets make a Deal." As soon as my 'creator' said that (now that I wasn't paralyzed by fear) I noticed that a newer part of me that I wasn't aware of before started getting excited.

"Here's the Deal. If you drink your bottle of ink then I will let you see someone in a few days I've been meaning for you to meet."

_Huh? Meet someone?_

Joey Drew gave me a hand to shake and asked, "Do we have a Deal?"

I eyed my father's hand with conflicted feelings. There was a tugging from somewhere within me pushing me to make the Deal. A part of me that found the idea of making a Deal thrilling. I was guessing that it was my new body's demonic nature. Meanwhile, the main part of me, the part that was still human, told me not to make the Deal. It told me that if I made this Deal I would be no better then Bill Cipher. It told me that I would be betraying my entire family, that I would be betraying Mabel.

But... Who is this person that Joey wants me to meet? I would actually like to meet them because honestly... I'm lonely.

Yesterday, while exploring, I was horrified to discover that I was somehow reborn in the year 1978- almost 33 years before the start of Weirdmageddon! I could not understand why I was thrown so far into the past, or why it was even POSSIBLE. I could only guess that it had something to do with that mysterious being I meet before I was reborn.

Discovering that everyone that I care about doesn't know of my existence or haven't even been BORN yet was a hard pill to swallow. I could feel the beginning of depression growing inside me.

 _I don't want to be alone..._  I sighed. As much as I hate to admit it, it looks like my demonic side has won this battle. It could do some serous damage to my psyche if I don't interact with others at this point.

I reached my tiny hand out and grasped Joey's larger one. We shook and sealed the Deal.

I was suddenly caught off guard by the rush of energy that crashed over me. My eyes widened as power flowed through me. My ink created black fur puffed up at what felt like the feeling of static electricity dancing across my body.

My body begun to practically vibrate at the amount of energy running through me.

"And THAT, Bendy, is the reason demons love to make Deals!" Joey laughed but I wasn't really paying attention. I was so worried about the hurricane of strange thoughts running through my head.

 _ **De**_ _al Dea_ _ **l**_ _ **Deal good feels so good pow**_ _er Deal c_ _ **an't break it mo**_ _re mor_ _ **e got to have more power Deal Deal can't break i**_ _t more power more m_ _ **ore more!**_  A grin that was much like the one found on my cartoon counterpart was on my face. My wandering eyes landed on the baby bottle filled with ink and I remembered what I still needed to do.

 _ **Yes remem**_ _bere_ _ **d need to do my sid**_ _e of De_ _ **al..**_ _._  I walked over to the bottle and sat down. With strength I didn't know I put my hands on the bottle's sides and lifted it up. I brought the mouth piece to my still grinning face and begun drinking.

And that is how I found out that ink actually tasted strangely good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Bendy is a demon, a cartoon one but still a demon... so I think he can make demonic deals. So yeah, after thinking about it a bit this happened. On a ending note, I should let you something impotent about the chapters from now on until Arc 2, which is going to be much darker at some points. The chapters leading up to Arc 2 is going to be made of a bunch of timeskips.


End file.
